memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Cole runs to Phoebe
(Earth, San Francisco California Halliwell Manor 2200 hours *10:00pm) Phoebe walks into the house after working late at work and she gets into the house and sees blood on the floor and walks through the house and sees Cole standing there. Phoebe I need hel-Cole says before he passes out. Phoebe helps him up and starts treating his wounds, then Piper walks into the house and is shocked about what she's seeing. PHOEBE HE KILLED PRUE HE DESERVES TO ROT IN A CELL AT A FEDERATION PENAL COLONY Piper shouts at her. Phoebe just keeps treating his wounds. Piper goes up stairs to contact Typhuss when she's zatted by Miranda Tate and she falls to the floor. (Space, Earth orbit) The Enterprise and Intrepid approach Earth at full impulse speed. (USS Enterprise, ma''in bridge, red alert) Weapons are online and shields are at 40% Commander Lefler is working on getting them to full power Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks up from his console at Captain Martin. That battleship has got to be here Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Then the communications system ship to ship activates. Typhuss go what's up Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer that shows the bridge of the USS ''Intrepid as Captain Kira gets up from the Captain's chair. What's your status? asked Typhuss on the viewscreen. We've got weapons and our shields are at 40% but Commander Lefler is working on boosting shield output to 70% and still no sign of that battleship but the ion trail leads directly here to Earth John says as he looks at the viewer. Try running a metaphasic sweep to find the Klingon ship says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Sito do it Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Sito at ops. She nods and activates the metaphasic sweep to locate the Klingon ship. No nothing on the metaphasic scans, sir I'm guessing they're using a cloaking device similar to the cloaking device the Scimitar used against the Enterprise in 2378 Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at Captain Martin. Then we have a big problem says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Yeah we do Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Hang on I'm picking three life signs on the surface in the Halliwell Manor one matches Cole and the other matches Miranda and the other two match the Halliwell sisters Piper and Phoebe Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at the console and shows Captain Martin the screen on her console. Have a team of MACOs meet me in transporter room 2 Typhuss care to join me Captain Martin says as he leaves the bridge. Sure, Olivia, Amanda, Fin and Sonny are coming with me, let's go says Typhuss as he looks at the four SCIS officers. Then the ship jolts as Captain Martin falls back and sparks erupt from the ceiling as the crew looks at what's happening. Report Captain Martin says as he goes back to the command chair. Shields down to 34% Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the console read out. We're taking fire from the battleship I can't pin point them their firing under cloak Lieutenant Sito says as she looks at her console. Typhuss get Cole we'll handle the battleship Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. Right, Kira out says Typhuss on the viewscreen. Evasive maneuvers beta 2 Lieutenant Johansson, Matt return fire phasers full spread 0 elevation, scan for any shield impacts and standby photon torpedoes Captain Martin says as he looks at his arm rest console inputting commands into it. Aye, sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he goes to work on the console. (USS Intrepid, main bridge) Typhuss, Olivia, Amanda, Fin and Sonny head to the transporter room to beam down. (Earth, Halliwell Manor) Typhuss, Olivia, Amanda, Fin and Sonny beam into the Halliwell Manor. Cole gets up from where he is and grabs the Klingon disruptor pistol and points at Typhuss and his crew. I'm not going back to that hell hole Typhuss so I can work on plasma coils all day Cole says as he's aiming at Typhuss with his disruptor pistol. You are a collaborator, you helped the Xindi during the war and you killed Prue, you are going back says Typhuss as he points his phaser at Cole. Typhuss picks up a book and throws the book at Cole, Typhuss moves towards Cole and punched Cole in the face and kicked his Klingon disruptor pistol out of his hand. Then Miranda walks down the stairs with Piper in her arms as she points the zat gun at her head. Not so fast Typhuss Miranda says as she has Piper in her arm as she's out cold from the zat gun as Olivia and the others have their phasers aimed at Miranda. Not so fast she's been shot once and Typhuss you should know what happens when a person gets shot twice by these weapons Miranda says as she looks at Typhuss. You know I always wanted to do this because you never trusted me with Phoebe's heart Cole says as he punched Typhuss in the face and then disarms the team and then removes their combadges. Now all we have to do is wait for the battleship to destroy that pathetic ship of yours along with the Enterprise and then me and Miranda will be on our way Cole says as he looks at the SCIS officers who are disarmed and without their combadges. I don't think so, my fleet should be here by now and they have their weapons locked on that Klingon battleship says Typhuss as he looks at Cole.